Baby Did a Bad Bad Thing
by McflyMcfly
Summary: Harry comes home to find his wife in a ver compromising position. Harry POV. HP/GW, GW/DM ONE-SHOT. COMPLETE!


**Baby Did a Bad BAD Thing.**

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters in this story. Song is Baby Did a Bad Bad Thing by Chris Isaak. Look it up it's a great song and I bet most of you haven't heard it. This was originally posted in my other account, which I no longer have access to. I promise I am not stealing my one work. I also edited a lot.**

**I understand most of you would not pair these two and it seems awfully ooc but I love them. I think there would be so much pressure to be Mrs. Potter. I don't condone cheating but I could see how it may happen. As for Draco being her choice? Who better than some who no one would understand,someone who just might get you?**

I sat in the bushes outside our home. I looked in through the living room window at the two. I saw her look at him with lust filled eyes. The passion burned in her eyes like I had never seen before. I stood up straighter to get a better look at the pair. They were too wrapped up in one another to notice my presence.

I watched as her face flush, as he grabbed the small of her back. She smiled at him, staring deep in eyes. She had never looked at me the way she was looking at him. As I watched her eyes, I knew all the times she had told me that she loved me, that she said I was the only one for her; it was nothing more than lies. It was clearly written on her face he was the one for her.

_Baby did a bad bad thing, Baby did a bad bad thing._  
><em>Baby did a bad bad thing, Baby did a bad bad thing.<em>

I watched them. In our home. I could not take my eyes off the pair, as passion flashed through my wife's eyes at the touch of another man. He brought his lips down to her neck, lowering her down to the couch . Lust coursed through her body like an electrical shock, clearly visable. The shock was so great it brought me to my knees. As I continued to watch I felt my life crumbling beneath me.

_You ever love somebody so much you thought your little heart was going to break in two._

With all the will power I possessed I broke my intense glare at the pair. My mind was reeling, my brain throbbing, my heart bleeding, at all I had just witness. I needed to get out of there. I needed to be away from them. I needed a clear space. Somewhere I could wake from this horrible nightmare. With a loud crack, I apparated on the spot.

I knew they were to wrapped up in their activities to even notice the crack. I felt the hook grab a hold of my belly button, my breath was being squeeze out of me then I landed. I looked around at the familiar place. I knew this place well, it was the park I had proposed to Ginny at. I turned on my heels looking at the trees. There in front of me the very tree we had craved our initials into. I hand reached at traced the HP & GW. I smiled at the memory. Ginny had been so determined to keep her own last name even though she was marrying me. So many good memories I had with her. The year that had passed seemed so short. Work taking up most of time. We both worked so hard. I an aurora she a quidditch player it was hard to find time together. But we were happy. I t felt like only yesterday were happily planning our lives together. At least I thought we were happy. But all that was gone now, she had tossed it away all for what? Another man. Man that has been my sworn enemy since we met many years ago. I felt hot tears welling up at the brim of my eyes. I urged my self not to cry.

_You ever try with all your heart and soul to get your lover back to you?_

How could she do this to me, to us? And worst of all with him. After all he had but our family through, after everything he has said and done to us. I couldn't believe it. She must not be thinking straight. He was a deatheater for cry out loud! I had to make her see reason. I was the one is supposed to be with! Dammit! ME! I am the FUCKING CHOSEN ONE! What could my sweet Ginny want to do with that insufferable, ferry of a person, Draco Malfoy. He must have cursed her. Jinxed her into this. Slipped her a Love Potion. Yes, Amortenia that had to be it. Anger flashed through as I thought of what I would do to Malfoy.

I tried not to listen to the little voice in my head, but it grew louder and louder until it was impossible to ignore.

Being an Auror, I had seen many people until the influence of magic and they all had a certain look about them. A look that Ginny did not have. The looks she had given Malfoy were nothing but sincere as much as it pained me to say. I knew she was being genuine to him. Something she should have been to me, her husband. The one she was meant for.

There had to be something I could do. Something that could bring the love of my life back to me. To make things right in the world. I paced the park for hours trying to come up with the plan. I thought over millions of plans each worst then the last. The only one coming to mind was highly illegal if I got caught but completely worth it. If it meant I could have my Ginny back. "Oblivate," that was answer, it would simply make her forget. I had to get her back were she belonged.

_You ever pray with all your heart and soul to watch her walk away_

I apparated back home, this time using the front door rather than hiding out in the bushes. I walked through the threshold that I had once carried my blushing bride over, like the man of the house that I was. I called her name announcing my presents. She walked into the foyer wearing her cooking apron, not a hair out of place. You would never know that she had just been ravished earlier in the day. My eyes prickled as I thought how long this could have been going on. Her face wore a smile, just as it always had when I came home. Nothing was different about this evening than another. The one thing different, my knowledge of what a bad, bad girl she been.

Now that I had seen a true, honest smile on her face, the look she had give that scum. I knew, I could feel the one she was gave me then, was just empty and halloe. Her eyes showed none of the passion they held earlier.  
>She walked to me tilting her head up to give me kiss. I breathed in to the kiss welcoming the feeling of my wife's lips on my own. But as I did I noticed how cold they felt. I took in a breath and thats when I snapped.<p>

The scent of pine and parchment filled my nose. That was not was no sweet apple smell of Gin. I was smelling him. Anger boiled through me like a roaring rip tide. I pushed her off of me and she fell on top of the couch he had laid her on.

At first she seemed taken aback, confused to my sudden shift in mood. She rose from the couch, confusion written all over her. I stepped back away from her crossing my arms over my chest. She pulled her hair up into a pony like she aways did in frustration. Ready to yell and argue. My eyes flashed red as I say the trail of love bites down her neck, trailing underneath her blouse.

_Baby did a bad bad thing, Baby did a bad bad thing._  
><em>Baby did a bad bad thing, Baby did a bad bad thing.<em>

I grabbed a hold of her blouse ripping the buttons open. Underneath I say several more hickeys down her freckled body. It made my stomach churn in sickness. She tried pleading with me but I was having none of it. I could not be married to someone who did not value our relationship. I told her pack her things and leave.

It only took her a short time to pack her things. There was hardly any hesitation. I felt myself on the brink of tears as I watched the love of my life walk out of the life we had built together. But I would not let the flood gates open. I would not give her the satisfaction.

It was not until she had disappeared with the last of her belongings that I let my tears flow freely. I knew I had to if I was ever going to fully let her go and move on with my life.

_You ever toss and turn thinking about the one you love?_

As time grew on it became easier to hide my heart break during the day at least. I could hold head up high and pretend that everything was okay when it clearly wasn't. During the nights however, I gave into my feelings and let it all go. I let myself feel the pain of what Ginny Weasley had done to me.

_Do you ever close your eyes and making believe you are holding the one you are dreaming of_

In time I knew I owed to myself to move on. This was not an easy task by far, nor should it be. Mending a shattered heart was long and difficult process. I figured the best way to start the moving on process would be to just jump into the game. Every night I took home a slag I had met at bar earlier in the night. I would take them straight to bed filling Ginny's empty spot. It was a slight comfort. But they weren't my Ginny, they weren't my love. Even so I couldn't help but pretend that were her in all her glory. With every kiss, with every touch, I imagined Ginny beneath me.

I_ts hurts so bad when you finally know just how low, low, low, low, low, low, she'll go_

Even with my efforts to move on I was getting nowhere near ending the pain I felt in my heart. Try and try as I might, I couldn't get her out of my head. It didn't help that her desk was across from in clear view at work. As if to add insult to injury I found the pair sucking the faces off each other everywhere. I felt as though they saw me coming so the practically shag to get under my skin.

_Baby did a bad bad thing, Baby did a bad bad thing._  
><em>Baby did a bad bad thing, Baby did a bad bad thing.<em>

To make things all the worst I noticed a glittering ring on her finger where our wedding ring used to be. She couldn't have been engaged already. It was all too soon. But apparently that didn't matter. I could by the ostentatious size of the rock that Malfoy had given it to her. Rich. Slimy. Bastard.

One late night I was at my desk doing some overtime. I heard the ringing of giggles, I looked up and saw Ginny sitting on top of her desk willing Malfoy ran his mouth across my ex-wife's chest. I couldn't help but torch her myself yet again watching the two of them. I caught the eyes of Ginny as Malfoy worked on her. My hand gripped my wand tightly I had to yield myself not to jinx them. Even though my heart said she was, Ginny was no longer mine to interfere with. No matter how my heart felt.

_Oh, I feel like crying, I feel like crying Oh, I feel like crying, I feel like crying_

As I continued to watch, she kept her gaze on me strong. Malfoy knew none the wiser. The tears were welling at the brink of falling. I tried to hold them in but one escaped. That gave me the courage to finally turn away, I couldn't let her see me so torn up. She couldn't see what she was really doing to me.

That night I sat in our empty home, letting my tears fall freely, drowning myself in firewisky. Even though I tried to hide it, I knew she knew what she was doing to me. I didn't understand any of it. I didn't understand why she was doing to this. Why she did this to us but she did. My Baby did a bad bad thing.

THE END

** A/N: Thank you all for reading. I hoped you liked it. I got the idea driving to Disneyland with my mom. This song has always been a family sing a long song. Weird right?**

**When I wrote this years ago, I was going through a tough time in my life and relationship. I can relate a lot to what Harry was going through. Unlike the pair we have survived past this and moved on.**

**Please Review. I love hearing from all of you. :)**


End file.
